Tenth Grade Madness!
by Lily Pad Rose
Summary: Let's see, Hitting on girls, prom, kissing, school play, first day, dates, romance, humor, and drama class. Yup, that's Madness.


**Monday**

Danny POV

It was a kind of normal Monday, for people who don't have ghost powers, AND not friends with a teenager who has ghost powers, but you get my point, right? Either way, you should already know how I got my ghost powers. I'm not gonna relive it. It was the first day of tenth grade. School, ugh. I went under my covers, I didn't wanna go. Summer was over. I wish it was longer. I had no choice. I made myself get up, and I got ready, when I got downstairs, I saw my mom making ANOTHER invention, again.

"Sweetie, don't you want breakfast?" Maddie said.

"No thanks mom." I said. I went over to Tucker's house, there I saw Sam.

"Hey Sam." I said walking up to her. She was wearing a knee high black dress with long sleeves, her hair was in a ponytail, and she had black sneakers.

"Oh, hey Danny." She said. She rolled her eyes. "5...4...3...2...1."

"Why are you counting." I asked. Tucker zoomed out of the door, making me lose my balance. Sam helped me up.

"What do you think of this?" Tucker asked.

"I think…..we should get to school already! I'm not waiting here anymore, just pick something Tucker." Sam whined.

"Fine." Tucker said, he went back into his house.

"I should've never said that." She said. She sat down irritated.

"What's wrong with Tucker?" I asked.

"I'll give you three guesses." Sam said.

"Oh." I said. Tucker came out again. He was wearing a sixties outfit.

"You do know we're in the twenty first century, right?" Sam said. I laughed at what he was wearing.

"Oh right." Tucker zoomed back into the house, again.

"I don't know about you, but I'm gonna go ahead, and go to school." Sam said walking off.

"I'll come with you." I said, agreeing. Tucker then zoomed back outside.

"Ok, this is the outfit!" Tucker exclaimed. Then he realized Danny and Sam had left.

"Guys!" He called, he went to catch up with them. When they got to school, they saw something that said. BACK TO SCHOOL DANCE THIS FRIDAY.

"The first day of school, and there's a dance!" Sam exclaimed.

"It's a back to school dance." I said.

"Whatever." She said. They sat on the bench.

"Ah, yes, school dance." Tucker said, daydreaming. Sam rolled her eyes.

"And another chance for you to hit on every girl ON the first day of school." Sam said.

"Hey! That's not true!" Tucker said.

"Suuure it's not Tucker." I said.

"Name one time." He said.

"Really?" Asked Sam sarcastically.

"Lovebirds." Tucker muttered under his breath. The bell rang for school, the trio went inside. I bumped into Paulina.

"Watch it!" Said Paulina. "I think I broke a nail."

"We feel so sorry for you." Sam said sarcastically.

"Sorry Paulina." I said. She put her nose in the air and walked off.

"This day doesn't get any better." Tucker said.

"How is it better?" Sam asked.

"You wouldn't understand." Tucker said. Sam sighed. A girl came by, her name was Kayla.

"Hi." Kayla said sweetly.

"Hiii." I said.

"The back to school dance is here, and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me Danny?" Kayla asked.

"Sure." I said.

"So, pick me up at seven?" She asked.

"Yea." I said. Then she walked off.

"How do you get a date?" Tucker said.

"I don't really know Tuck." I said.

"Oh, that is so funny." Sam said rolling her eyes. "One thing, don't let Tucker hit on EVERY girl here." She said whispering it in my ear.

"I won't." I whispered back.

"I heard that!" Tucker yelled. "And, I will get a date very soon."

"Come on Romeo, we gotta get our schedules." Sam said sarcastically. They went to get their schedules.

"I have math first." Sam said.

"I have science." I said.

"And I have history." Tucker said.

"We both have drama class together." Sam said.

"Greeeeaaat." Tucker and I said sarcastically.

"It can't be that bad." Sam said. Tucker and I groaned. We went to our classes. Then came drama class.

"Class, we will be doing a play called Romeo and Juliet." Mrs. Bond said, the drama teacher.

"Romeo and Juliet." Tucker said.

"Don't get your hopes up Tuck." Sam said, crossing her arms.

"You should try out for Juliet." Tucker suggested.

"No." She said.

"Come on, you'll get the part." He said. Sam sighed.

"Fine." Sam said.

"And Danny should try out for Romeo." Tucker said.

"Oh no!" No way am I trying out for Juliet, if Danny's gonna try out for Romeo." Sam said.

"Uh, I'm right here." I said.

"You two make a perfect couple." Tucker said. We glared at Tucker.

"For friends." He said covering up.

**Tuesday**

My friends and I were going to school, when we got there, we waited for the bell to ring, then we went inside to see the parts.

"I got Juliet." Sam said with no emotion.

"And I got…..Romeo." I said with a small pause.

"See?" Tucker said. "Perfect!"

"Yea, I'm gonna go." Sam said, walking off.

"Well, you think so, right?" Tucker asked me.

"No, not really." I answered.

"Not even five percent?" Tucker said.

"Nope." I said. I went to my locker.

"What will it take?" Tucker asked himself.

I accidentally bumped into Dash.

"Watch it Fentonio." Dash said.

"Sorry Dash." I sighed.

"You know that beating you owe me? Well, your gonna get it." Dash said.

"What did I do?" I asked confused, but then he stuffed me in my locker.

"Great." I said, my voice was muffled, I went invisible and got out, and fell on top of Sam.

"Where did you come from?" Sam asked.

"A locker." I said blushing, while I got up, I helped her up.

"Interesting." She said sarcastically.

"You'll be surprised." I said. Kayla came up to us.

"Um, Sam, can I talk to you?" Kayla asked.

"Um, ok." Sam said, Kayla took Sam by the hand.

"What's up?" Sam asked.

"I need your help." Kayla said.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Can you come with me to the mall, I wanna pick out a nice dress for the dance." Kayla said.

"Since I have nothing better to do, fine." Sam said. "But I have rehearsals after school."

"Ok, thanks." Kayla said. Sam sighed.

"Your…welcome." She said.

It was after school. I had rehearsals.

"Ok everyone, rehearsal time." Mrs. Bond said.

"Daniel and Samantha, why don't you go first." She said.

"Of course." Sam said. They went up to the stage, and they rehearsed. **(A/N I don't know Shakespeare, I haven't learned it yet!)** After rehearsals were over, Sam and Kayla went to the mall.

"So, do you think purple looks good on me?" Kayla asked.

"I don't know, I don't usually go shopping much." Sam said, a little annoyed.

"Oh, come on! I need a dress that'll wow Danny." Kayla said.

"Well, choose a dress already." Sam said.

"I know! This one!" She said. Kayla went over and took out a shining pink dress.

"Um, ok?" Sam said.

"Great!" Kayla squealed. "Let's go."

"Ok." Sam said.

**Wednesday**

It was a great Wednesday! No, it wasn't at all, trust me on this. Tucker, three guesses, but you already know.

"Hello Ashley." Tucker said.

"No." Ashley said.

"Hello Natasha." He said.

"No." Natasha said.

"Hello Mia." Tucker tried again.

"No." Mia said.

"Hello Penny." Tucker said, once again.

"No." Penny said.

"Hello Sam." Tucker said, not knowing that she was Sam.

"No, and why?" Said Sam.

"Oh, right." Tucker said.

"You just have to hit on every girl, don't you." Sam said.

"Yup." He said.

"Amazing." She said sarcastically.

"So, how was rehearsals?" Asked Tucker eagerly. "Was there a kissing scene? Did you have to practice?" I came up to them.

"No, and yes." Sam said.

"So there was a kissing scene, and you didn't practice?" Asked Tucker asked confused. "That makes no sense."

"In order." Sam said.

"Oh." Tucker said. "So…"

"The way you just said it!" Exclaimed Sam.

"Ok." Tucker said.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked.

"Nothing." Sam answered.

"O…k." I said.

The bell rang, we went to class, guess what, drama class, yes that.

"Ok everyone, rehearsals." Mrs. Bond said. "But first, let's do the mirror exercise. Choose a partner."

I chose Tucker, Sam chose Kayla and….um….uh…never mind.

"So dude, did they cut the kissing scene, or something?" Tucker said.

"No, we didn't do that." I said. But I would like to do the kissing scene.

"Ok." Tucker said. We did the mirror exercise. It was kind of weird though.

"Ok class, we are not going to do rehearsals today, but tomorrow we will." Mrs. Bond announced. The bell rang, it was lunch time. Two more days till the prom, I can't wait. And, again, watch Tucker hit on girls, once more. T.F. for too fine.

"Hello Alyson." Tucker said.

"Call me Aly, and no." Alyson said.

"Hello Rebecca." Tucker said.

"Call me Becca, and no." Rebecca said.

"Hello Danielle." Tucker said.

"No." Danielle said.

"Hello Trinity." Tucker said.

"No." Trinity said.

"Hello Kristy." Tucker said.

"No." Kristy said.

"Hello Kaitlyn." Tucker said.

"No." Kaitlyn said. Tucker sighed. He went over to me.

"No date yet, Tuck?" I asked.

"Nope." Tucker said. Sam walked up to us.

"Tucker, try not using your moves on the girls, that's why you'll never get a date." Sam said sitting down.

"Well….do you have a date?" Tucker asked.

"No, not really." Sam said. "And I tend not to. I'm not going to the prom anyways, unless my mom said for me to go, which she did, now I have to go."

"Sad, sad for you." Tucker said sarcastically.

"How very funny." Sam also said sarcastically.

"You two seem like a perfect couple." I said.

"We do not!" Tucker and Sam both yelled.

"I was just thinking it." I said, defending myself. Trinity came over.

"About that no, I thought I'd say yes, so I'll go with you Tucker." Trinity said. Then she left.

"Yes!" Tucker said. "And you said my moves wouldn't work."

"They don't." Sam said. I silently laughed. Tucker sunk in his seat. Tucker sure made me laugh some times. This first week of school is actually turning out….well…great….and not BECAUSE I'm Romeo, and Sam's Juliet….well…kind of I guess. Why am I telling you this, oh yea, you're the audience, forget what I said.

The evil….sorry, just thought it would be dramatic. The lunch bell rang. We got up, and went to gym, what's in for us today, you'll see, but you know how the gym goes, well, at least I think so.

"Ok, listen up kids!" Yelled Ms. Keller, our gym teacher. "We will be playing dodge ball! Manson! Got to that side!" She pointed at the left.

"Yes sir, I mean ma'am." Sam said, she went to the left side of the room.

"Fenton!" Ms. Keller yelled. "Go to the right side!"

"Yes ma'am." I said. I went to the right side, after the girls and boys side got settled, we started playing.

**Thursday**

I was at my locker. One more day left. Sam sneaked up on me.

"Hey Danny." Sam said. I jumped, and turned around.

"Ah! Hey Sam." I said, a little shaky. "Where's Tucker?"

"He's sick." Sam said. "But he's here, and there he is." She said point at him.

"Oh yea, um, the play is tomorrow, and it's, um, it's 7:30, which means that, you'll miss the prom, the play ends at 9:00, so does the prom." She said.

"What? But, did Mrs. Bond pass out notes yet, you know, for the play?" I said.

"No, she-…" Sam didn't get to finish her sentence, because I got her by the arm, and went to drama class.

"Oh, hello kids." Mrs. Bond greeted.

"Hi Mrs. Bond, is there any chance that you could change the play to 8:00?" I asked.

"I don't know, why?" Mrs. Bond asked.

"Well, there's this prom, and I have a date." I said.

"Well, hmmm….let me see if I can change it, and I'll tell you if I could or not." Mrs. Bond said.

"Thanks." I said, then we left.

"Well, the play MAY start at eight." Sam said.

"Yea, I hope so." I said. Then I realized I was still holding Sam's arm, I quickly let go and blushed. Sam blushed too. The bell rang. We went to social studies. It was a short day, but a good day. After school, I went to rehearsals, when they were finished, I asked Mrs. Bond if the time could change.

"Yes, it will start at eight." Mrs. Bond said.

"Thank you Mrs. Bond!" I exclaimed.

**Friday**

It was seven. I got ready for the prom. After a few minutes, I heard a knock at the door. I went down stairs to answer it, it was Sam, she looked amazing. She was wearing a long purple dress with no sleeves, the top part of her dress was black, her dress was leg length, she was wearing black sparkly kind of high heel shoes. Her hair was let down straight. She didn't have any make-up on. I couldn't help but stare at her.

"Danny? Are you alright?" Sam asked. It got me out of my trans.

"Uh, yea. Why are you here?" I asked nervously.

"Kayla wanted me to tell you, that she wanted to meet you at the prom." Sam said.

"Oh, ok." I said rubbing the back of my neck. "S-So, um, wanna walk to the dance together?"

"Uh, sure." Sam said. It was a silent walk to the school prom. When we got there, I saw Kayla walk up to me, she was wearing a pink dress.

"Hi Sam, Danny." Kayla said.

"Hey Kayla." We both said unison.

"So, wanna dance Danny?" Kayla asked, nervous.

"Um, yea." I said. We went on the dance floor, a slow song came on, we slow danced. Sam went over to a chair and sat down. It was 7:47 p.m. Me and Kayla leaned closer to each other, and then, we kissed, it lasted for about forty seconds. Then we both broke apart.

"Danny, I really do like you." Kayla said.

"Me too." I said. We smiled at each other. It was 7:54 p.m.

"I gotta go, I'm Romeo in Romeo and Juliet, bye Kayla." I said.

"Bye Danny." Kayla said. She had the best night of all.

Sam and I went to the play. Sam went in the girls locker room to change into her costume. I went into the boys locker room to change into my costume. Then we got out, I saw Sam, she really looks pretty as Juliet. We got out and went backstage.

"Ok everyone, it's time, do your best." Mrs. Bond said. Then the play started. It ended at 9:30 p.m. Tucker got to dance with his 'date' Trinity. Sam and I changed back into our prom clothes. The play went perfect, and it may be weird that I kissed my best friend, but I loved it. The three of us met outside of school, Tucker and Trinity were still at the prom, even though the proms over. So it just the two of us. I've had a crush on Sam for a long time, but I never got to admit it. And don't call me clueless, even though I don't know why I'm clueless, but how am I clueless? I sighed. Sam came out, she smiled at me.

"You did great Danny." Sam said.

"You too." I said. Then she did something that I though she'd never do, she kissed me softly on the lips. The first week of school wasn't all bad, it was perfect.

**A/N So how'd you like it? And you can tell me if you want more fanfics like this, I can do that, though it will take me a while. Well, later! I really liked typing this, but I have to finish it, I wanna make another one like this. Now, see ya guys!**


End file.
